The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Master's Return
by montecristo709
Summary: Falzar has a dream that his puple egg which holds Spyro will be smashed by The Dark Army. He then meets a unusuall character that is hard to understand about who he is and where he comes from. Will they save the eggs from the Dark Army, or perish? R
1. The Very Beginning

_**The Dark Master's Return**_

**Chapter 1-(The Very Beginning)**

**(Note: This Story contains some similar parts to flyboy87's T.L.O.S story. Sorry for taking some parts flyboy87. Hope you won't mind. Please don;t sue!!)**

**On a cool night, standing on the balcony of the Temple were 2 dragons. A purple one Falzar, and a white one Elva. Together they were watching the night sky and trying to make out some of the stars. "Doesn't that one look like a egg to you?" asked Elva. She pointed it out for Falzar so he knows were she is looking. "Yes it looks more like a dragon egg. Which reminds me, how do you feel? You seem to be a little ill lately. Is it because of that egg forming inside of you?" asked Falzar. "Oh please, you worry too much about me. Don't worry, a small ill won't kill me. Try not to worry a lot ok." said Elva. "Just being sure." said Falzar. "So what are we going to do tomorrow sweetheart?"asked Elva. "Well tomorrow we are going to ****Bahamut, the king of dragons. He asked for me and you to come. He wants us to show the new royal dragon that was born. Just sad about what happened to his parents though. They died without a trace. What a tragedy." "I know Falzar, that is a tragedy. Well at least that newborn child will have Bahamut to take care of him" said Elva. "Yes that is correct."said Falzar. "We should go and rest now, it will be a long flight to get to the Bahamut" said Falzar. "Ok honey, lets go get some rest" said Elva. As they turned away to rest, a yellow line cut across the sky and then vanished. Falzar turned around and looked at where the yellow line just was. "What is it?" asked Elva. "Nothing, thought I saw something." said Falzar**

**Meanwhile in the tomb of the dragon king, Bahamut was holding a small gold dragon in his arms. "Just a tragic that you won't be able to see your parents young one." said Bahamut. "You will be named Leon. That doesn't sound bad. Right Leon?"asked Bahamut. Leon was quietly sleeping in his arms. Bahamut put down Leon and went away for a while. He came back and made a small pillow and placed it under Leon. He then left again and came back with a book. "So now that you are named Leon, what are your characteristics. Ah yes you will be Brave, Smart, Strong. You have immense power in you. But sadly, you won't be able to love females. That is a major flaw in you. I hope you will be able to find a partner that will accept you for who you are." said Bahaumt. "Even if you are a Royal Cosmic dragon. Which reminds me." Bahamut placed his hand on Leon, and whispered something. A faint glow appeared on Leon's head and then vanished. "There now you know and have the cosmic powers and the cosmic attack Doomsday that only I can do. Sleep well young one." Bahaumt then lay down next to Leon and went to sleep.**

**The next day came by fast. Falzar and Elva were almost at the tomb of the Dragon King. When they arrived, Bahaumt greeted them. "Hello Falzar, my dear old friend." said Bahaumt. "The same to you Bahaumt."said Falzar. "Ah Elva glad you can come. How are you feeling?" asked Bahaumt. "I feel a little ill, nothing major. So where is this newborn?" asked Elva. "Ah yes come in." said Bahaumt. Bahaumt came back a little while, with Leon in his hands. "Here he is. His name is Leon." said Bahaumt. "Aw isn't he cute?" said Elva. "So how is he going to be when he gets older?" asked Falzar. "Well he will be a brave, smart and strong dragon. Just that he won't be able to love females." said Bahaumt. They were silenced for a while after that was said. "So what will you name your child?" asked Bahaumt. "Well we were thinking of some names but there was one that struck us well the name, Spyro." said Elva. "Spyro, that sounds good. Matter of fact I like it." said Bahaumt. "Thanks." said Falzar. "So what will you do with Leon? He is your descendant after all. You wouldn't abandon him will you?" asked Elva. "I know he is my descendant, but I will not abandon him. It does say that any dragon that is unable to love females shall be banished from society living in exile. His parents were killed the day before he hatched. Poor thing...just a shame to leave him, defenseless, and he only started his life." said Bahaumt. "If anything I will leave him at the Palace. I will tell the golden golems to take really good care of him. I already transferred half of my powers to him." "Aw how nice of you to do that." said Falzar. "Hold on I have something for young Leon." said Elva. She approached to Leon, placed her hand on his head and muttered a prayer. After she was done a faint white light glowed. "That should do it" said Elva. "You blessed him with the Holy Element?" asked Bahaumt. "Yes and I hope he will be a fine dragon and that he will have a good life and that someone will accept him for who he is." said Elva. "Thank you Elva, that means a lot to me and young Leon." said Bahamut. They left the tomb. "So I guess we won't be seeing each other for a while now won't we?" said Bahamut. "Nonsense, we will see each other again in a matter of time." said Falzar. "Well then, I will see you two some other time. Good-bye" said Bahaumt. "Bye" said Falzar and Elva.**

**Two weeks went by after the visit of Bahamut and Elva managed to lay the egg that she was carrying inside her. To her surprise it was a purple colored egg. Elva yelled out for Falzar. "What is it?"asked Falzar. "Falzar look, what I have just laid!!"said Elva with so much joy. Falzar couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. "IS THAT A PURPLE EGG?! THAT YOU HAVE JUST LAID?!"asked Falzar with so much shock. "YES! IT IS!!"replied Elva with so much excitement and joy. "I can't believe it!! A Purple Dragon Egg! Oh Elva I love you so much!" said Falzar. "And so do I!"replied Elva. They were hugging and kissing together for a while. "We should go tell the others about this!! I can't believe it!!"said Falzar. So Falzar ran and told the Dragon Elders that Elva has laid a purple dragon egg. Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador, all went to Elva and were surprised to see a purple dragon egg, cradled in her arms. All four of the Dragon Elders said a prayer and then put the egg deep inside the vault where all the other eggs were to hatch on the day they celebrate the Year of The Dragon. "Can't you believe it dear? A purple colored egg! We will have a Purple child!" said Elva said excitingly. "Yes my dear, I can't believe it." said Falzar as he kissed Elva. They looked back at their egg which was in the deepest part of the vault, and soon they left wondering what will their child be. A male or female purple dragon.**

"**Well you guys only have a week to find out. Hold your excitement for now." said Ignitus. "But Ignitus I can hardly wait! Soon we will have a purple son or daughter like me!" said Falzar who really can't hold his excitement. "Yes I know Falzar. For once a purple dragon is born, and I don't have to wait ten generations just to see another purple dragon being born." said Ignitus. Elva came up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Why won't you be its godfather Ignitus, I can see that you really care about it."asked Elva. "Why Y-Y-Yes!! I most certainly will be your child's godfather!!" replied Ignitus with such joy. "Come on let us go out, we still got more eggs that need to be transferred into the vault." said Falzar. And so Falzar, Elva, Ignitus, and the other Dragon Elders, went out and transferred more eggs into the vault.**


	2. One Wise and Helpful Being

**Chapter 2 (One Wise and Helpful Being)**

**After all the eggs were put into the vault and locked up, everyone went to rest. Falzar couldn't sleep because all he is thinking about is the purple egg that holds his next son or daughter. Elva however was tired after carrying all of those eggs into the vault, even though she is also thinking about the egg she had laid a few hours ago. "Falzar come on, lets get some rest. We have been carrying all these eggs into the vault for more than an hour." said Elva. "I can't get some sleep, after all I am still wondering about whether our child will be a boy or girl." said Falzar. "Oh please Falzar, we have one week till our egg hatches. Don't tire yourself out by thinking of what our child will be. Besides, you hardly stay up, you will fall asleep a few minutes after I am asleep." said Elva. "Guess you are right darling." said Falzar. So they both went off to get some rest.**

**Sleep came for Falzar, but his mind was still thinking about the purple egg. Deep in his sleep he was dreaming of the egg. The night before the celebration of the Year of the Dragon and the hatching of the eggs. But that dream turned into a nightmare. While everyone was celebrating, a sudden explosion on the outside Temple wall stunned everyone. Apes with swords, spears, shields were attacking the temple. Falzar told everyone to go and defend the eggs in the vault. Elva was the first one to be there, follow by the Dragon Elders, then Falzar. But by the time he came to help havoc arose in the vault. Eggs were smashed, Cyril and Volteer were already defeated. Elva, Ignitus, and Terrador were all at the purple egg defending it from the apes who were trying to smash it. Falzar quickly came for help, but then a sudden attack from the side sent him flying to the wall and making him feel weak. All he was able to do was watch and see dreadwings about ten of them, taking down each dragon one by one. Falzar wanted to scream out for Elva and see if she was alright. She was ok, but weakened by the attacks from two dreadwings. All the dragons were pinned down and weak and weren't able to move. Just as Falzar was about to see the purple egg being smashed, he heared a voice "Falzar! Falzar!!" He was awake. "Falzar are you alright? What happened to you?" asked Elva. "Are you alright? You were screaming like crazy" said Elva "I just had a nightmare of our egg being smashed by the Dark Armies. It was horrible, I thought it was really happening." said Falzar. "Well here is the thing sweetheart, nothing happened to us yet. And if anything, we will be ready to defend the eggs. You know that." said Elva. "Yes I know. Sorry about all the screaming though, I didn't mean to scare you and wake you up."said Falzar. "That's ok Falzar. Lets try and get some rest again, this time, I will be close to you, so you won't be having nightmares." said Elva. "Thank you sweety."said Falzar. So once more they went back to sleep. Now Falzar was wondering. 'Is this nightmare going to happen for real? It seemed as if like everything really happened. Well I just hope that it won't happen. I'll be thinking of something else this time. Like how would my kid look like. Yeah that seems better to think of, rather then a raid that happened in my dreams.' **

**So Falzar went back to sleep. But once more, his mind was thinking about his nightmare. He was back at the temple again, except this time, instead of fighting, he was watching his egg about to be smashed. 'Oh no not again' thought Falzar. Just as they were about to smash it, a bright red, fiery sword cut across the group of apes. One by one, they all fell down. Cut into two pieces. 'What the?' thought Falzar. He watched as the sword made its way back to the swordsman. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was someone, the same size as the apes. His hair was all gold and like standing up like spikes. His body was well built. Around his waist line was weapons. A sword case, daggers, and then some sort of item that Falzar has never seen before. As the apes and dreadwings turned around and saw who this mysterious person was, he went around them all in a flash giving off a yellow light. 'Wait a minute, I saw that light before. It was 2 weeks ago when me and Elva were on the balcony of the temple, the day before we left to see Bahamut.' thought Falzar. In a flash, 10 apes and 10 dreadwings were taken out by this mysterious being. 'Wow he is really fast and strong' thought Falzar. As he continued to watch this being, more apes came in and more dreadwings. This time there were 50 apes and 50 dreadwings. The Apes and dreadwings riders all began to laugh. "This guy thinks he can take all of us down at once? HA! He got no chance at all. It will be fun killing you." said the Ape commander. "Hmph" said the man. "We'll see about that." In an instant, he was running all over the vault at amazing speed. "Get that fool!" yelled the commander. Apes with bows and arrows were aiming and shooting at this man like crazy, but he was too fast for them. "Hmph, Do you apes ever time your shots right?" said the man. He jumped off the walls and out of nowhere he pulled out a really big and weird looking item. "Say hello to the AN50, my favorite Sniper Rifle." said the man. 'The what?' thought Falzar. BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!! 5 shots went off. 'Jeez what the hell was that?!' thought Falzar. The man had a smile on his face. "Your armor are useless to my armor-piercing bullets. 5 shots and I already killed 10 of you guys. You have useless defense and yet I am surprised to see how 1 shot goes through 2 heads" said the man. As a matter of fact he did. Falzar saw 10 apes with a small circle at each side of their heads and blood puring out from the front and the back. "Everyone, charge at him and show him no mercy!!" screamed out the commander. All the apes pilled up onto the man. "Yo idiots, I'm over here." said the man. The apes, and the dreadwings all looked at where this man was. He was standing right next to Falzar. "What the? How did you get here so fast?" asked Falzar. "When you have the ability to travel at nearly 765 mph, the speed of sound, you can escape nearly anything and get to places a whole lot faster." said the man. "Don't be a coward." said the ape commander. "Coward? HA! You guys disgust me." said the man. So he took out his fiery sword, and in a matter of seconds, all the enemies except for the Ape Commander were on fire and were cut into many pieces. "W-Wh-What are you?" said the commander. "A human being" said the man. The man cut off the ape's head with lightning speed. "Who are you?" asked Falzar. "Ah Falzar, am I correct?" said the man. "Y-Y-Yes." said Falzar. "Ok so I guess I found you in your dreams. If you want to meet me for real, then as soon as you wake up, ask Elva to come with you for it is very important." said the man. "Why should I bring Elva?" asked Falzar. "You want your questions answered yes? About whether or not this dream or nightmare is actually going to happen and who I am?" said the man. "Yes I want to find out." said Falzar. "Ok, so when you wake up, you ask Elva to come with you. You two will fly north for to the fields and meet me at the tree on the hill." said the man. "Wait what is your name?" asked Falzar. "Oh yeah almost forgot, you shall know me as the Dragonlord." **


	3. The Meeting of the Dragonlord

**Chapter 3 (The meeting of the Dragonlord)**

**As soon as that was said, Falzar woke up. It was morning. He looked around and saw Elva walking slowly. "Hey Elva where are you going?" asked Falzar. "Jeez I thought you were still asleep." said Elva. "I am going out to get some food, you want to come?" asked Elva. "Yes where are you going though to get food?" asked Falzar. "I am going to the fields, thinking of having some sheep, mmmm nicely roasted, and delicious." said Elva. "Ok then lets go get something to eat." said Falzar. So they both flew off from the temple and went north to the fields. 'This is where I am supposed to me this Dragonlord, but I hardly see a tree or his yellow flash.' thought Falzar. As they were soaring from above, Elva managed to spot a sheep, and so did Falzar. They flew down and tackled the sheeps with their claws. "Ah sweet a big one." said Elva. "Shall we eat it here honey?" asked Elva. "Falzar?" said Elva. Falzar was looking at something. "What are you looking at?" asked Elva. "There at that tree." said Falzar as he pointed out. "We need to go there. "Why what for?" asked Elva. "Figured that will be a good spot to eat our breakfast." said Falzar. 'and to meet this Dragonlord guy.' thought Falzar. So they both went and toasted their meals together and were eating. 'Where is he?' wondered Falzar. "What's wrong darling? Sheep ain't good for you? Or you still having nightmares from yesterday?" asked Elva. "I had another one but it wasn't a nightmare. It was like a sequel to the one I had before. Except this time, our egg wasn't smashed. It was saved, by this mysterious human being. I watched his every move, his strength, speed, power, etc. He was really fast. It was like one second he was surrounded by apes the next thing I knew was he was standing right next to me." said Falzar. "Oh and what happened after this fight in the vault between the apes and this mysterious being?" asked Elva. "He told me to come here, with you and meet him here, at this tree. Yet I don't see him anywhere." said Falzar. "How does he look like?" asked Elva. "Well he is like the size of the apes except he ain't so hairy and looks like one of them. Instead his hair is all gold and spiky, his body is well-built and he carries a sword that is literally on fire." said Falzar. "And when he told you to come meet him here, what did you ask him, his name?" said Elva. "Yes I asked and he said to call him the Dragonlord." said Falzar. "Dragonlord? Ha! There are only dragon kings you know that." said Elva. "Oh really?" said a strange voice. "WOAH!" said Elva who was now shocked to see him standing on the branches. "Sorry for scaring you Elva. That is one thing I usually do. I scare lots of people." said the Dragonlord. "Well you certainly know how to scare dragons." said Elva. "I didn't scare Falzar...yet." said the Dragonlord. "Why are we here meeting with this human?" asked Elva. "He said he will answer all my questions about who he is, my dreams, our child." said Falzar. "Ooook" said Elva who feels like she might as well be attacked by enemies. "Start telling me your questions Falzar." said the Dragonlord. "Ok my first one is, who the hell are you?" asked Falzar. "Ok my real name is Mark "Mustang" J. I am not from this time period, or dimension." said Mark. "Dimension?" asked Elva. "Yes you see I come from a different world called Earth. I was born on July 9, 1994, in New York City, New York, in the United states of America. I later on received my powers in 2004, after a lightning strike. It gave me all the power I wanted. I learned how to use it, control it and yet understand more of it. After I discovered I was able to travel through time, I later discovered that I was able to go to different worlds that people though never existed." "So what your saying is that, you come from a totally different world from ours and you have the power to control and do almost anything you want?" said Falzar. "Yeah." said Mark. "Ok so now that we know about you, my next question is, this nightmare I had yesterday night, will they truly happen?" asked Falzar. "Hmm, let me think about this." said Mark. Mark closed his eyes and was thinking about Falzar's question. "Well?" said Falzar. "I am afraid that your nightmare is true. There will be a raid, on the Temple the night before all the eggs hatch." "Oh my God. That can't be true." said Elva. "Hate to tell you this but all the things that people ask me whether or not certain things will happen, they usually happen." said Mark. "Oh no. Will you be there though? At the raid?" asked Falzar. "Hey my job is a Dragonlod. I make sure dragons are born or hatched into this world without any problems. So yes I will be there." said Mark. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." said Falzar. "Anymore questions?" asked Mark. "Well I do." said Elva. "Do you have a wife, kids or family something like that? Also how old are you?" asked Elva. "Ok my age you will be saying there is no freaking way that I am that old and that I am crazy. I am at least 15 billion years old. As old as the universe itself." "Ok I think you are a little crazy about that." said Falzar. "Didn't I just say that you will be saying that I am not that old and that I am crazy." said Mark. "Well yeah but like who can live that long?" said Elva. "Well the next thing I discovered after I got my powers was that I cannot die from being old, yet I can somehow be killed, and I ain't telling you how." said Mark. "Ok so why did you go back to the beginning of the Universe?" asked Falzar. "Well I was like learning like how far back I can go into time. I made a mistake on my time periods and I managed to like end up at the beginning of the universe. It sucked a lot, nothing but hot gases and like millions of explosions happening like every 2 seconds. I was happy after the Earth was formed like 10 billion years later." said Mark. "Wow, so ok now we know how old you are and why, can you tell us who your wife is, if you have one." asked Elva. "Well I do have a wife, and we first met when the world was forming. Which was 5 billion years ago. She was nice. At first she didn't like me and like tried to kill me lots of times, but then the tables turned around. People tried killing her this time and I always had to go and stop them from killing her. After like a few years of protecting her, she and I fell in love. We spend more time together, I taught her my powers and like how I used them. We were then later on married a year later after we started dating. One thing that you guys won't believe is...aw hell you should see her instead of me telling you. She should be coming here shortly." said Mark. "How does she look like?" asked Elva. "You will see in like 10 seconds."said Mark. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 Whoosh, Whoosh, Whoosh. "What is that?" asked Falzar. "My wife." said Mark. As Falzar and Elva looked up into the sky all they were able to see was one large black dragon coming down on them. **


	4. The Dragonlord's Wife

**Chapter 4 (The Dragonlord's Wife)**

**Falzar and Elva were both shocked at who Mark's Wife was. "Your wife is a dragon?" asked Elva. "Yeah that is the thing though, I thought you guys were like going to be saying 'jeez you must be an animal lover.' Well one thing is I don't screw every animal that I see so therefore, I am not a animal lover." said Mark. "But you are married to a 5 billion year old dragon." said Falzar. "You got a problem with that purple boy?" said Mark's wife who was literally in front of Falzar's face. "I-A-U-uhh no not really." said Falzar nervously. "Good. And you?" as she turned to Elva. "No not at all if your husband explains why you guys are married to each other like this." said Elva. "All right then, explain why you are together my love." said Mark's wife. " Oh snap I forgot to tell you two, since I am a Dragonlord, I have the ability to speak in the language of dragons. I can also understand them and best of all, I can literally become one." said Mark. "Can you show us?" asked Elva. "Yeah I can just that, I don't want to, you know, the enemies knowing that a Dragonlord is here and that he can just go and blow their hairy butts up into millions of freaking pieces in dragon mode and then the next thing you know your enemies poop their pants and they run for the hills in which case they never make it because I just BBQ them and watch them run around on fire and they die, and the bodies still burn, etc. You get the point." said Mark. "I guess we do" said Falzar. "Uh what is your name by the way?" asked Elva to the big black female dragon. "The name is Godith. I've been with Mark all my life and he is the best man that I ever known." "Ok, so uhhh do you two have any children?" asked Falzar. "Uh yeah we do just that, we got like uhhh..." Mark began to mutter and was counting with his fingers. So was Godith. "...we had three newborns last month back at home so uhhhh... I think like 550?" said Mark. "Yes I would say around that much" said Godith. "So uhh don't take this the wrong way, but you two seem like a very busy couple." said Falzar. "What you expect us to have only 2 children for 5 billion years, or 550 of them?" asked Godith. "Uhhhhh, I would like have as many as possible." said Elva who answered Godith's question for Falzar. "Besides we don't mate that much. If anything I give birth to large batch of kids. Most I ever gave birth to was I think 80. 40 males-40 females." said Godith. "Wow must be stressful for you taking care and giving birth to 80 kids. Wait, how can you give birth to dragons? Dragons lay eggs don't they?" said Elva who was confused. "Yes they do just that, back in my world you have to wait like 4 years just for it to hatch. 1 year for laying it and the other 3 years on keeping the egg warm and prevent the chick inside from being too cold. So do you really think I am going to be doing that? Have to take care of 80 eggs or 80 newborns?" said Godith. "80 newborns jeez, 80 eggs is a crazy amount." said Falzar. "Yeah ok hate to break up on what we do in our life's, but let me tell you something. What did one shepard say to the other shepard?" asked Mark "I don't know what?" asked Falzar. "Let's get the flock out of here." said Mark. "Ha ha that was a good one." said Elva. "No I am serious. We got to get out of here now. In like 20 seconds this place will be lit ablaze by some apes who try to burn us alive. So start flying back to the temple." said Mark. 10 seconds, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0. WHOOSH!! A fire started and was rushing right at them at blazing speeds.**


	5. The Hunters Become the Hunted

**Chapter 5 (The Hunters become the Hunted)**

**Note: (Readers Discretion is Advised, some nasty parts)**

**"AH!! LET'S GO!!" yelled Falzar as the fire was rushing towards them. "You guys go to the temple, including you Godith. I will meet you guys back there." said Mark. "What will you do?" asked Falzar. "Oh I will just teach these apes a lesson on why they shouldn't play with fire." said Mark. Mark pulls out his fire sword, and then ran through the fire and to the group of apes at speeds faster than the fire spreading across the fields.. "Does he do this all the time?" asked Falzar. "Oh yes always, it's what he loves to do." said Godith. So while Godith, Falzar, and Elva all went back to the temple, Mark was jumping around from hilltop to hilltop. As soon as the apes saw him, they retreated, into the woods. "Running scared eh?" said Mark. "Hehe, you can run all you want but you outrun me. You can hide but I will find you, because I can smell your fear from more than a mile away." Mark increased his running speed, as dodging through woods. He spotted the apes on the tree branches. 'Obviously they will go there since they are apes' thought Mark. 'Guess I am going to fly, and send these apes plummeting to their deaths. Aw hell I just do D.F.A'(Death from Above) So Mark jumps up higher than the trees, and while he was in the air, he had a smile on his face. Light started glowing around him, electricity formed around him. 'Guess I will transform into a half-dragon.' thought Mark. He curls up, arms across each other, legs close together. "Hahahaha, time to die. ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!" In bright flash, he transformed. Spikes ran down his back, 2 huge wings came out from the shoulder blades, a tail with a razor sharp end, and 2 blue dragon eyes appeared. **

**Back at the temple, Falzar, Elva and Godith arrived. The Dragon Elders, surrounded Godith, and started growling at her. "Who are you?" asked Ignitus. "Don't hurt her guys, please."said Falzar. "She is a friend of ours." "Are you sure? She looks more like an evil dragon who is a spy to me." said Ignitus. Godith hissed and threw Ignitus to the wall. She held him 5 feet above the ground. "You judging me as a evil spy dragon, Ignitus?" said Godith. The other elders were shocked to see such a strong dragon. Even Ignitus was shocked by her strength. "Uh no not really just being sure that you aren't the enemy who wants to smash the dragon eggs in the vault." said Igniuts who feels scared. "Good." said Godith and she let go of Ignitus and stumbled on his legs. "Don't judge me, by my appearance, or there will be trouble. That goes for all of you." warned Godith. (Falzar has a jaw dropped face and so does Elva.) As Godith turned away, from the group a bright light appeared far across the field. "Looks like Mark has transformed." said Godith. Falzar and Elva came along with the Elders, and looked at where the bright light was, and were amazed by how Mark looked. **

**(Breathes in deeply) "Ah, oh yes, my deadly combination of human and dragon. Now where are these apes?" Mark didn't have to even fly close to the ground, he was able to see the apes swinging from tree branch to tree branch with his dragon eyes. "Better not turn around for a second, if you do, all you will see is my tail going right through your idiotic, pathetic bodies." As so Mark flew up at such a hight that dragons are not able to reach. Mark's dragon Eyes locked onto his enemies. He changed his angle, and dived straight for them. As one ape turned around to see where Mark was, all he say was 2 wings and a razor sharp tail coming straight for him. Just before he was able to scream out that Mark was right behind them, SINCH! Mark's tail went right through the ape and at the end of Mark's tail was the ape's heart. He shook the ape off from his tail and went back up again. "Hmph, 1 down, 2 more to go." He locked on to the next one, and again dove with his tail ready for another strike. The second ape turned around and just as he did, SINCH! Mark's tail went through his head and the brains splattered all over the trees. "2 down, 1 more to go. I think I will just throw this hairy, stupid crap at him. Once he falls, I will scoop him up and take him to a high height and ask questions."**

**Mark flew at high speeds, dodging tree branches at amazing speed. The last ape didn't look back at all. "Here goes." Mark starts spinning his tail, and then releases the ape that was hooked on to it. It hit the last one perfectly, the ape stumbled, lost his balance and was falling. Mark grabs him from above and starts flying at a high height. '2,000 feet will do.' thought the Dragonlord. He reached the height and then he pulled up the ape he was holding on to. The ape was freighted, scared to even look at him. "Cowards. Too afraid to look at me but not afraid to look at dragons. How strange and sad at the same time." said Mark. "W-W-What d-do-you want?" asked the ape. "Some questions that I have to be answered, and you better answer them or I will let you go and send you plummeting to your death." said Mark with such an evil talk. "Who do you guys work for?" asked the lord. "W-we work for the D-D-Dark Master." Mark hissed at the ape like a dragon. "THE DARK MASTER IS HERE?!" said Mark squeezing the ape's throat. "Y-Y-Y-Y-YES!" said the ape who can barley breathe. "Why does he send you to kill us?" asked Mark who's eyes were blazing red with anger. "He wants the purple dragon dead, and he wants the white one to himself." said the panicked ape. "Oh well, you might as well tell your Master this..." SINCH! Mark stabbed the ape through the heart. "Tell him that I will see him in Hell." Mark let go of the ape and watched as the ape fell. 'Tell him that he will be sorry." said Mark. He turned for the temple and didn't bother putting out the fire that was still going on in the fields.**


	6. A Rivalry Revisited and Restarted

**Chapter 6** **(A Rivalry Reviled and Restarted)**

**2 days went by, and Mark still hasn't subsided his anger about the Dark Master. Everyone was wondering what was the connection between Mark and The Dark Master. "How long does it take for him to like, you know, chill out, or relax" asked Falzar. "Well it really depends. Sometimes he chills out in a few minutes. Other times he doesn't relax for days." said Godith. 'Can't freaking believe it. My old, worst, hardest enemy has returned?! How, when and yet why?' thought Mark. He was still in his half-dragon mode. "Well can't you try and sooth him from this problem?" said Elva. "All right, I'll try. If he doesn't want me near him, then no one can be near him." said Godith. So Godith went to Mark and asked. "Hey honey, how you feeling?" "What do you think?" said Mark. "I know you still angered about this Dark Master guy, but you wouldn't mind if you like, explain it to us, the history between you two?" said Godith. "Fine. I guess you guys should know." said Mark. Falzar, Elva and the others joined in to hear about Mark and the Dark Master. **

"**It all began when I was looking for some new dimensions to go through. Get some more dragons, if there were. I did find one and it was this one. I went through and when I came out, I say a huge city. Big but not as big as NYC. Dragons were all over the walls keeping guard, and making sure that no enemies were coming by. When I was walking towards the city, dragons started to attack me. They were fast, but not fast enough. I didn't fight a single one of them, even though there was like, 15 of them. All I did was freeze them at their feets, hands, wings, tail, and neck. I told them I meant no harm to them, they obviously asked some proof that I was not the enemy. I found out that the dragon's enemies were humans and smart apes. Like really smart ones. I showed them the Dragon Amulet, a proof that I am a Dragonlord and that I am the rightful owner and controller of the Amulet. They were amazed at the amulet. Seeing a golden dragon having it's wings spread out and a large ruby sphere filling in the empty spaces."**

"**They told me to come with them through the city and into the Palace. Wasn't a pretty sight of me going through a city full of dragons whose enemies were humans and apes. Good thing the guards were around me, making sure that nothing bad was going to happen. Once we arrived at the Palace, the guards showed me the way to the King of Dragons. I don't remember what the King's name was. I think it was like, Draco. Yeah Draco. He was a red dragon, with such size and power. He asked the guards why they brought me here. They told him that I was a Dragonlord. He laughed at them saying there is no such thing as a Dragonlord. Only King, Queen, Prince, and Princess. So he told all of the guards, including the ones who escorted me to the palace, to kill me. Before they got to me I was already running at high speeds. They tried catching me but all the caught was nothing. They breathed on me but froze, burned, smashed, electrified etc. the walls. There were so many of them that I couldn't stop and tell the King of why I was here. Only thing I had to do was make a hostage situation. I remembered an old move that fooled everyone. My instant transmission vanishing move. I was able to vanish and get to anywhere that I have already been. As the king was preparing to join the fight, I used that good old move of mine, took out my fire sword, went behind the king, and held the sword at his throat. Everyone stopped. I told them if they tried to do anything stupid, I would ****slowly cut the king's throat. Draco struggled to be free but my strength was far more superior then any dragon that the king fought. I explained to the King of what I was and how I got here. I also told him that if anything, I would help him. He told the guards to hold, and asked me why I would want to help him. I said 'If you want help to win this war or something, I would help. After all I am General of the Army.' He agreed to that and allowed me full rights, access, to anywhere in the city. One thing I had to do was to show him that I was a dragon. I did and it took a lot of energy for me to do it. After I did I was bigger then the king, I was all red, my tail and spikes were razor sharp. I was like the perfect dragon. So he made me his personal bodyguard. Few days went by and everyone started to know me very well. I helped a lot with other dragons. I helped younger ones with their education. I helped mostly the females, only reason why was because all the males were jealous at how I looked. I helped them mostly lay eggs, took care of their child until their father returned from the war. I had to take care of like 35 of them all at once. I did many things. It was a few weeks later that the king's wife was pregnant. While she was pregnant she was deeply ill. She caught many sickness that dragons had harldy taken care of. She caught pneumonia, but the dragon's cured her. She then caught Typhoid, yet again they took care of that. The last thing she caught was meningitis. Not one dragon knew how to cure it. The king asked me to help. I knew that meningitis was something that only humans would get, never dragons. It didn't matter much. I helped either way. I told the king that I would have to do a surgery on her. I had to operate on her brain. He ordered for the best medical and surgical dragons there was. Only thing was, they didn't have the proper equipment that was used on this operation. I told the King I would do it myself. He said that is crazy. I told him not to worry and that by tomorrow she would be alright. I never met her until a few hours later. She was very weak and could hardly move. I had to open a portal of my world and get all of my stuff that helped in the surgeries. After I got all of stuff that I needed she asked me if she was going to live. I told her yes. She then asked me what will her child be. I told her I don't know. My mind was focused on getting her cured. So for more than 18 hours I operated on her. In the end I cured her, and she should be back to normal by the next morning. I told the king the happy news. He was grateful for it..." "Hate to interrupt but like are you telling us a whole different story?" asked Falzar. "No this is the story, just explaining it on how I met the Dark Master. Now shut up and don't interrupt me again." said Mark. "Anyways the king was happy and so was the whole city was happy. The next day the queen met me. She thanked me for helping her and that she wants me to help out her child by any means necessary. I asked what her name was she said it was Leia. Few days went by and Leia laid the egg. Everyone was in shock to see a purple dragon egg. The king and queen couldn't believe it. They said they were blessed by the Gods that a special child will be born unto their world, and help them rid the world of their enemies. Week later the egg hatched, and so was born the first purple dragon. Leia and Draco named him Malefor. Few months went by, and Malefor was learning all ready the elemnets from all the dragons. Fire, ice, wind, electricity, earth, light, etc. I thought everything was going to be alright and that in a few years Malefor would finish the war in no time. But that was everyone thought he was going to do. Instead, it was a disaster. 5 years later and Malefor had so much power that he wanted to learn more. He learned the dark powers since then his powers had no limit. The king, Draco and queen, Leia were disappointed, sad and ****angered in their son. They banished him from society forcing to live off in Exile. That was when the trouble began. Malefor betrayed. He joined the apes and told them that they would take over the world. Malefor and his new army later on attacked all the humans, killing them all without mercy. Malefor did end the war between dragons and humans, but not between dragons and apes. Malefor taught them how to harness the powers of the gems, the dragon's lifeforce. In a matter of months, Malefor was later known as the Dark Master. He made an entire mountain called the Mountain of Malefor, also know as the Well of Souls. Few years went by and the king and queen passed away. There was no new king. Dragons were too busy with their minds focused on Malefor. Malefor led a attack on the city. Killing nearly all of the dragons. I managed to save about 200 of the dragons. That was when Malefor and I, confronted each other. We fought merciless, always giving each other the most powerful attacks that we knew. In a matter of hours, we managed to get the entire city destroyed due to our fighting. The last thing that I had left was to send him to Hell. I performed the Descended to Hell move. I use it to send evil to Hell, all in one. Body, mind and soul. I however cannot do it to those whose body, mind and soul controlled by evil, I use a power that I need transferred into this world. Anyways, just before I sended him to Hell, Malefor managed to do something that I never expected. A dimensional warp. He casted one at me and just as I hit him with my Hell move, I was send to a whole nother world. Luckily I knew the world that I was in so I managed to get out of it and back to my world. The problem was, I couldn't go back until another purple dragon egg was to be brought into this world. I didn't realize that a purple egg is brought into this world. I can now help the dragons for sure. Yet I still do not know how long ago was this battle that I had. Guess it has been more than 1,000 years since I last came into this world." Mark finished his story. Falzar, Elva, Godith, the rest were all shocked to hear that Mark has witnessed the day the Dark Master came to be, to the end of their bloody battle. Since no one was asking any questions, Mark got up and left them all wondering what might happen next.**


	7. The Dark Master's Return

**Chapter 7 (The Dark Master's Return)**

**2 more days went by, and yet, everyone still cannot believe what they heard about Mark and the Dark Master. But that was another time to think of. Tomorrow was the day when the Dark Armies are to raid the temple and try smashing all of the eggs. They needed a plan to make sure that won't happen. "Why do we need to worry about tomorrow when we have the Lord here to stop an entire army from smashing all the eggs?" asked Cyril. "Because Cyril, we do not know for sure if the Dark Master will come along on the raid. Let's just hope he won't. If he did, then it is all over for us all." said Ignitus. "Well then let us ask Mark and see if he came up with an ingenious plan to save the eggs." said Volteer. "Very well Volteer let's get the others and ask Mark what kind of plan does he has to save the next generations of dragons." said Terrador. **

**Mark who was now back to normal, was thinking. "What should we do when the Dark Armies come here and try to smash up all of the eggs, Godith?" "I don't know, I'm still thinking."said Godith. The 2 of them were wondering on how to save a large amount of eggs in a few minutes. "Why don't we move them to a new place?" said Godith. "No. Reason why is because if we move all the eggs today, some spies will see and find out where the new location is." said Mark. Meanwhile, Falzar was starting to worry about the next day, so was Elva. "Darling what can we do to save our egg and the others?" asked Elva. "I'm not really sure. I was thinking of something like when the raid begins we move them at the same time to a new place so that no one will see us taking them. The only problem is, the only way out of the vault is the way into the vault. So pretty much we would have to go through the army to make our way through." said Falzar. "Falzar, Elva. Come, we are gathering together and we are all going to think of a plan on saving our eggs." said Ignitus. They all met together and started talking about how to save their eggs. "Maybe we could move them an hour or two before the raid." said Cyril. "No, the Dark army isn't as dumb as you guys think. They will send scouts to see what we are doing." said Mark. "This is impossible. There is no way we can save our eggs. Our only chance is to fight." said Terrador. "So we are going to fight to save our eggs? What happens if there are more then expected. What happens if the Dark Master arrives?" said Falzar. "Let's not panic now about the Dark Master yet Falzar. Yes we will have to fight and if there are more then expected we will be ready." said Ignitus. **

"**Why don't we fool the army?" said Elva. "Now why didn't we think about that?" said Mark. "I don't know. Anyways, my idea is we find eggs that are nearly the same size and weight as our eggs. We color them, switch them with our real eggs, have the Dark Army destroy the fakes, while we go and find a safe new location to put our eggs." said Elva. "Not bad Elva. Why didn't you think of that Volteer?" said Falzar. "Uhhhhh... I was thinking about that plan of yours, just four problems. One, where are we going to find that many eggs? Two how are we going to switch them during the raid or before them? Three, how are we all going to carry the eggs? Four, if we do manage to carry all of them, how are we going to get out with the real ones?" Falzar, Elva, Godith, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, and Ignitus had no idea on how they would get out. "Jeez you guys are unbelievable sometimes. Ever heard of a back door or exit?" said Mark. "Alright Mr. Smart Guy, how are we going to do this plan?" asked Elva. "Instead of all of you carrying all of the eggs, let me do all the carrying and escaping. I have lots of strength in me and I know how to carry large amounts of items. I will be running around them, producing a wrap. Once I make the wrap good enough, I will bring them all together. I will then stand in the middle egg, and do my instant transmission move, and get to a safer place without anyone seeing or hearing me. While you guys plant the fakes, I will get to a new location, such as the Mountains. It is far, but it is worth the risk. After I put them into a cave that only dragons can reach, in which case I know exactly where. I will return here to the Temple. Then all we have to do is wait for the army to come, do battle with them, try and kill as many as possible. If the Dark Master comes, run. Run or fly far away from the temple. I will handle him." Mark finished his idea for the plan and they all agreed that it was the best one out of all. **

**So they all left the temple and looked for eggs that where nearly the same size, shape, and weight of a dragon eggs. The best eggs to take where Vultragon eggs. (Vulture and dragon combined) They looked exactly the same. As a matter of fact they all had the same size, shape and weight. All they had to do was take the eggs, recolor them and follow out the plan. It wasn't easy getting the eggs though. Vultragon's were birds that always stole other eggs. The dragons were never happy about them. So they all went to their nests, killed the Vultragons, and took their eggs. "This doesn't feel right." said Elva. "Why what's the matter?" asked Falzar. "I feel like we are the Dark Amry, doing the same thing to the Vultragons except of smashing their eggs, we take them and switch them with ours." said Elva. She felt a little unhappy doing this. "Listen here Elva, Vultragons are really egg snatchers, who take other eggs, such as dragons, chickens, etc. They even take each other's eggs. They take them as if it were one of their own and wait for it to hatch. They usually wait for the eggs to hatch. After they hatched and the chicks don't look like one of their own, they kill them, and eat them. So pretty much I feel glad about this. The tables have turned on them." said Mark. "I guess your right ." said Elva.**

**They gathered enough eggs and brought them all back to the temple. They spend the half the day getting the eggs, now they were coloring them. They had to color them in exact details, otherwise the plan won't work. After more than 3 hours of painting (and some fooling around, painting each other making such a mess) they got every egg completed. "Wow look at that. They all look the same. Uh oh. Did anyone remembered to take the real eggs?" said Falzar. "No worries. All the real ones are on the left, while the fake are on the right." said Godith. "Phew. Thought we had to spend the entire night finding out which one is which." said Falzar. "All right guys good job. Get some rest. Tomorrow is the day we have to fight for our lives and the next generation of dragons." said Mark. **

**Everyone went off to sleep, except for Mark. Mark was on watch making sure that there wasn't going to be a sneak attack. He was prepared for anything. 'Tomorrow night is what I am truly ready for. I will make sure that the Dark Master will go back and stay in Hell for good.' **

**The next day came. Everyone was awake. Everyone was ready. Falzar however, was extremely worried. "Falzar what is the matter with you?" asked Elva. "I'm not sure. I'm worried that something terrible will happen. I feel...scared for once. I usually am not scared of anything. But now, I am." "Falzar, don't you worry. If anything happens to you, I will be there for you. You are the one that I love, and I am not going to let some apes come into the temple, kill you and our child. Darling, sweetheart, if you feel scared, think about happy thoughts." She kissed Falzar and left to go eat.**

**The day went by quickly, night came, and so did the cool air. Everyone was ready. Even though Falzar still had the 'butterflies in his stomach' feeling, he was willing to fight for his love, and child. He would give up his life to save theirs and everyone else. Mark was standing on the balcony. Listening, trying to hear if the army is near. "Do you hear anything?" asked Ignitus. "I hear them. They are, moving quietly, trying to not make any noise. They are planning to do a surprise attack. Well that won't be a surprise anymore. They will be coming from the shores, they will attack from behind. They want to surprise us and I know that they will attack from all sides. They will then attack from the east, then west, then finally North." "We'll be ready. May the ancestors look after you Mark, may they look after us all." said Ignitus. **

**Just as expected. The Dark Armies were attacking from the south side of the temple. Falzar, Terrador, Godith, and Ignitus were fighting off the apes. Giving them everything they got. Mark managed to get all the eggs and take them to the mountains. That is when Elva, Cyril, and Volteer planted all of the fake eggs into place. When all the eggs were placed in, they went off to fight. Again, just as expected, the apes attacked then from the east. Falzar told everyone to go to the vault. "Get to the vault! Lure them there!" said Falzar. They all retreated, and just then the army attacked then from the west. Mark finally returned and was waiting at the vault. Again, the army finally attacked from the North. They were surrounded. With no where to run or fly off to, they all stood and fought in the vault. Protecting there 'eggs' from the Dark Armies. Mark was quickly cutting down and setting on fire the Army. Godith was slicing and biting off enemy heads.**

**Elva was slashing and tackling the apes who were near close to smashing the purple egg. The Elders were giving their best shot at the army. Falzar was making sure that nothing terrible would happen. He was close to Elva, making sure that she wouldn't be attacked from behind. As the raid continued, everyone was starting to become tired. Volteer was the first to go down. Yet the Dark Army didn't kill him. Then Cyril tired himself out. Terrador was still standing, but he didn't stand up for long. The Dark Army grouped together on him and pinned him down. The rest were still fighting. More apes came, but with sword, shields and spears. Some of them came with full battle armor and weapons. The dragons were losing strength. The Dark Army, got rid of Godith. They broke the floor underneath her. It was a mistake the Dark Army made. Even though the hole was big enough for her, there was no room for the dark army in the tunnel to get out of the way. So as Godith was sliding through the tunnel, she pushed out the enemies. The battle became even worse. Elva was hurt. She got hit by a spear on her wing, then got slashed across her chest. Luckily the cut wasn't too deep. Ignitus noticed something wrong with the purple egg. The purple egg that was supposed to be the fake one was somehow the actual one. Mark was busy cutting the enemies into pieces, Falzar was protecting Elva, ****and Elva was staggering back onto her feet. So Ignitus took the egg and flew off. 'Where is Ignitus and the purple egg?' thought Falzar. It didn't matter though, he had to protect Elva. He didn't want to lose her. A bright flash filled the vault. As Falzar and Elva looked, they saw Mark transformed into a full dragon. They were shocked to see him like this. He was slashing, stabbing, beheading, burning, scratching, and squashing more than 10 enemies at a time. Mark drove them out of the vault. As Falzar looked around, most of the fake eggs were smashed, few got cracks and only one was in perfect condition. "Elva are you ok?" asked Falzar. "Yes I'm fine dear. No major cuts or stabs. Just minor scratches, and bruises." "I'm am glad you are alright." said Falzar. "Me too, but the battle ain't over yet." As Elva pointed out that Mark was being pushed back into the vault by the army. Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer, were taken away by the Dark Army. "Where are they taking them?" asked Elva. "I don't know. They might have taken them so that they can use them for something." said Falzar. **

**Ignitus was far away from battle, he was holding the real egg that was mixed up with the fake ones and real ones. He landed down near the Silver River. "It is a good thing I spotted you as the real one, otherwise all would've been lost." said Ignitus. Ignitus looked around looking for materials to make a basket out of. He found enough good floating material that should hold the egg. He made the basket and placed it onto the Silver River. He then put the egg, onto the basket and pushed the basket away. "May the Ancestors look after you, may they look after us all." Ignitus then flew away.**

**Mark was back in the vault."Ah damn, there are so many of them, oh well here goes. Kaaaaaaaaaaa, Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Meeeeeeeeeeee, HAAAAAAAAA!!" Out of his hands came a blue beam that went through the Army. The blast was powerful enough to send apes flying 100 feet back. But the blast also sent Mark flying through the wall , since he forgot to get his grip. All that were left were Falzar and Elva. The army stopped and cleared a small path. As the ape king, Gaul came. "Give up purple weepling, there is no chance for you to live. The Master will be pleased if you also give us the white one. The master wants her." said Gaul. "Well tell your master that if you want her, you will have to get through me first." said Falzar. "Very well then fool, show him no mercy!!" said Gaul. Falzar was making sure that not one ape was going to lay a finger on her. There were many but Falzar managed to hold them off. "Elva, go run, run away from here, if he gets you then I will never get you back and so does our child." Elva managed to escape through the hole in the wall, thanks to Mark for his blast to the wall. But as soon as she got out of the vault, she was showered with stones. Stones from small to large enough to knock you out cold. She was avoiding the rocks, but one rock got her in the wing and she started to fly out of control. Just as she regained control a large rock hit her on the head. She was K.O. She started falling and crashed into the trees, northeast of the temple and Dark Army. 'Well at least she is safe.' thought Falzar. Just as Falzar thought everything would be alright, a huge black mist with 2 red eyes swirled into the vault. Falzar was stunned. 'No it can't be!! The Dark Master is here!! I better get out!' thought Falzar. But it was too late the apes blocked the hole in the wall and the one in the ground. Falzar was cornered. "Don't be a fool." said the Dark Master. "Don't bother escaping or resisting. It will only hasten you death. Tell me, Falzar, ****where is the white dragon, and where is the Purple Egg!!" shouted the Dark Master. "I do not know." said Falzar, who was willing to die for his love and child. "I'll give you one more chance, if you resist to answer then I will kill you, then your love, and then your child. If you tell me where your love is, I will perhaps spare her. Now tell me where is the purple egg!!" said the Dark Master with his eyes red as Hell's Fire. "P-P-PLEASE DON'T DO ANYTHING TO THEM!! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!! JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT HER OR MY CHILD!!"said Falzar, with so much worry. "Why is that? What do you offer?" said the Dark Master with curiosity. "I-I-I offer you my soul, my body." said Falzar. 'At least I will die for Elva and Spyro.' thought Falzar. "Well I would agree to that. After all it did take a lot of energy to just come here. Very well, fool." The Dark Master surrounded Falzar, and then started to seep into Falzar. Falzar started screaming. "ARGHHH ARGHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" A scream that can be heard for miles. The last thing Falzar was thinking was his love, Elva, his friends Ignitus, Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, Godith, Mark, and the egg, Spyro. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH! HAAAAAAAAA! Finally a body that I can use." said the Dark Master. He was now in Falzar's body, which had a black mist around him. "Well thank you very much Falzar for your body. I don't take souls. I just take bodies. So you might be yourself every now and then." said the Dark Master. "This feels good. Good to be back home. Good to wreck havoc. Time for me to find that white dragon and destroy the purple egg." said the Dark Master with a sinister evil smile. "My lord is this good?" said Gaul. "Ah Gaul, yes this is good. A dragon that I can use to carry out my evil plans. Not bad. I might name you Cynder, if you hatch out as a girl. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the Dark Master and so did the Dark Army.**


	8. The Aftermath

**Chapter 8 (The Aftermath)**

**Elva started to wake up. She was not in the forest. 'Where am I?'thought Elva. She could hardly get up. 'Ow that rock hit my head hard. I think I was bleeding, but there is a bandage wrapped around my head. Who helped me out?' thought Elva. She looked around just to find herself in a cave. She remembered something being said yesterday about a cave that only dragons can reach. She got tried getting up only to fall back down. Pain was all she could feel. "Sssssss ahh ahh ah ah ouch. Oh why can't I get up. It feels like my bones are broken." "Your bones are broken, Elva." said Godith. "Oh it's you. What happened?" asked Elva. "Well pretty much you were hit in the head with a large rock, so yeah you got knocked out. You were falling from a high height. You spun out like crazy and crashed into the trees. Lucky for you I was there to get you and stop that bleeding from your head. You hit a branch hard and it poked a deep hole in your head. But the bleeding stopped and you are alive. I had to carry you all the way from the forest to here the mountains. The new location of the eggs. I still got to bandage your wings, arms, neck, tail, heck nearly everywhere." said Godith. **

**While Godith was bandaging Elva, Elva suddenly remembered of Falzar. "Oh my God, what happened to Falzar?" asked Elva. "I do not know Elva. You should ask Mark, he saw the whole thing." said Godith. "Can you help me to him?" "Of course Elva. Hold on to me." Godith picked up Elva with her arms. "Wow you are really strong to just pick me up and carry me to Mark on your hind legs." said Elva with so much surprise. "Ah it's nothing really. I thank Mark if anything. He trained me when we first met." said Godith. "Which also reminds me, what about the eggs? Did they hatch?"asked Elva. "You will see." said Godith. **

**After a few minutes of being carried deep into the cave, Elva started to hear young dragons. All of them hatching from their eggs and crying out for their mother and father. When they arrived to the where all the eggs where, Elva gasped. Baby dragons, fire, ice, wind, water, earth, etc. were all hatching. "Oh my god they are so CUTE!!" said Elva with such joy. "I know Elva, aren't they all cute." said Godith. Godith put down Elva near the baby dragons. Elva watched as more dragons started to hatch out of their eggs. "Aw how cute this is to watch." said Elva. She was watching as she saw a red dragon egg hatching. The red baby dragon came out and rolled its way to Elva, blindly. She managed to pick it up and cuddle it as if it was one of her own child. 'Such a cute one.' thought Elva. "M-M-Mmmmm-Mama."said the baby red dragon. 'Aw how cute. It thinks that I am its mother. I might as well take care of it.' thought Elva. "You like him?" said Mark. "Yes he is such a cute one. What about my egg? Where is Falzar?" asked Elva. "Elva, this will be hard for you so bare with me. Your egg is not among ours. As a matter of fact it might as well be smashed like the rest of the eggs back at the temple. "NO!! NO!!" Elva started sobbing. "I know this is hard for you to hear, but I think Ignitus saved your egg. I did remember seeing him leave with the real one. So I guess if Ignitus got lucky, he got your egg to safety." said Mark. "W-W-What about Falzar?" Mark's face changed from hopeful to a sad one. "Falzar gave himself up. He gave himself up to save you and Spyro, your egg. I saw it all. Falzar told the Dark Master that he will give up his body just to spare you and your egg. Falzar, as we now know it, is the Dark Master. I'm sorry Elva." Mark left to go and check up on the other eggs. 'F-Falzar, gave himself up for me and Spyro. He gave himself up for everything. Falzar can't be gone. My love can't be gone. Oh FALZAR!' Elva started to cry again, while still holding the red baby dragon in her arms. "Mama" it said. **

"**Did you tell her the grieving news Mark?" asked Godith. "Yes I did, just can't believe it. I thought Malefor came back as himself, not by spirit. Now I won't be able to send him back to hell. If I do, he takes Falzar with him." said Mark. "We'll think about that another time. Just one thing bugs me. This grayish egg, it hasn't hatched yet." said Godith "It is not even the real one. It got mixed up with the fakes. I told them to be careful. Should've checked them myself." said Mark. **

"**Mark, I think it is time for you to find out why I am here with you. The real reason why. You see I have a sister. Before my parents died, my mother laid one more egg. I wasn't told of this until it was said in her will. I didn't want you to think that I had a sibling. My mother told me her name, my sisters name, but I don't remember it. Why can't I remember it?" said Godith. "Listen hear sweetheart, we will find out who your sister is. She is in this world right?" "Yes she is" "Then ok that is fine at least I won't have to look all over the universe searching for my sister-in-law. But right now, we got to take care of these hatchlings." "I guess your right, Mark. Let's worry about her after all of this is done." said Godith. They turned around, helping and taking care of the newborn dragons that were all hatching out crying for their mother and father.**


	9. One Last Battle

**Chapter 9 (One More Battle)**

**A couple of days went by. All the dragon eggs had hatched, Elva was still sad about what happened to Falzar. No news about the 2 misplaced eggs, Spyro and Cynder. "So what are we going to do with all of these cute, little, adorable, baby dragons?" asked Godith. "Well I do know of a palace that the Royal Dragons used to live. Since I still have rights to go there, I might as well take all of them to the palace, tell the golden golems and young Leon, to take care of them. Then we can start looking for your sister, and see if we can find a way to get Falzar from the Dark Master." said Mark. "Well you will go and take them all, I will stay and take care of Elva." said Godith. Mark gathered all the baby dragons together and wrapped them around from his speed wrap move. He got them together and teleported them to the Palace. While Mark was doing that, Godith was taking care of Elva, making sure all of her bones were healed, and trying to cheer her up from the grieving news. "Hey Elva, cheer up. I know you just lost Falzar. But you haven't lost Spyro yet." said Godith. "I know, just that if I do ever find Spyro, and he asks me who his father is, what am I going to say? 'Oh your father is the Dark Master who is trying to kill you and take over the world.' Am I going to say that to him?" said Elva. "Well no you will not. Once you are all better, we can go look for him, how's that?" "Well that surely would make me happy." said Elva. Ignitus then flew into the cave. "Ignitus, where were you? What did you do to my egg? Is it alright? Did it hatch?" asked Elva who was really worried. "Elva, do not worry. I saved your child. I made a basket, placed the egg on it, and send it down the Silver River. I was just flying over the river when I noticed young Spyro living with dragonflies. He is alright and being well taken care of." "Thank you Ignitus." Elva kissed Ignitus. "Thank you very much." Now Elva didn't have to worry about what happened to young Spyro. He was ok, and living happily with dragonflies. Mark returned. "Well it turns out that Leon will take care of the newborns, even though he is only a month old, he will make sure that nothing bad happens to them. So no more worries about them." said Mark. "Well that is good to hear." said Ignitus. "What next?" "Now all we have to do, is get Falzar back. I know how but the thing is, the move that I have to do to get Falzar back, is not 'unlocked' in this world. In order for me to get this power 'unlocked' is for me to make a deal with the devil, going around this world, taking bad souls to hell. I need it transferred into this world. But that will take time for sure. So I guess we have to wait." said Mark with disappointment in himself. **

**Few months went by, and Elva was fully recovered. Ignitus and Mark left to help other dragons around the world fight against the Dark Army. Godith was with Elva. Together they were at the Palace, watching and helping the young dragons. Elva had a hard time, but Godith was doing all of the work without breaking a sweat. "How do you manage to help and watch over more than 100 dragons all at once?" asked Elva. She was extremely tired and could hardly move after all of that running around and helping. "Oh please, you are just a new mother, you only have 1 child, for now. For me I have over 550 and I have the experience do all of this. After all I do give birth to large amounts." said Godith with a smile on her face. "Well it may be easy for you, but not for me." said Elva. **

**3 months later, news about the war between the dragons and the Dark Army, arrived at the palace. It turns out that all of the dragons have disappeared by a huge black female dragon that plucked all of the dragons off the fields of battle, and into different areas around the world. Not one was found again. Only survivor was Mark. He was still fighting. All by himself. Turns out he managed to kill over 1,000,000 enemies. But the Dark Army was so large that the chances of him wining was slim. "This black female dragon, is on the Dark Master's side. I knew that was going to happen since the gray egg was not ours. It is a good thing that it is not Spyro. I just hope that it is not my sister." said Godith. "Did you remember the name of your sibling?" asked Elva. "No, I don't. I have to get my mother's will again, back home, my world, then come back here and look for her." said Godith. "Don't worry you will find her." said Elva.**

**1 year went by, and Mark finally returned from war. Mark was in his half-dragon mode, and was all covered in blood. He managed to kill more than expected. He even found out who was that evil dragon. Her name was Cynder. Mark never seen a dragon that big at such a young age. "What do you think they did to her?" asked Godith. "Well since she was the only egg that we didn't save or protect from the Dark Army, I would say that Gaul took her. After she hatched, Gaul poisoned Cynder's mind with evil. Gave her incredible power and strength. Made her into a adult dragon in one powerful evil spell from the Dark Master. Now she is the Malefor's servant and she is carrying out all of the Dark Master's evil plans to destroy the world." said Mark. "Well why have you returned?" asked Elva. "The Dark Master issued a 1-1 battle between me and him. Loser dies. I can't lose and yet I can't win. If I win we lose Falzar forever. If I lose I die, but I will return but then there will be no point to fight him. My best guess is a draw or tie." said Mark. "How are you going to, tie this battle?" asked Elva. "I will send him to Convexity. An area at which separates our world to the Dark Master's World. I just hope that I don't get send back to another world." said Mark. "I'll go with you, just in case you need me darling." said Godith. "Elva you will stay here at the Palace if you want. You cannot be with us otherwise the Dark Master will get you, torture you, or whatever he will do to you, just to get to Spyro. After Spyro is dead he will mostly, uhhh be, uhhh, screwing you like crazy. He will want a family with you and have many children as possible. He will kill you if you don't agree with him. We do not want to have a good dragon getting screwed by evil and then all you can do is watch as evil dragons hatch and start destroying the world with their father and hate their mother." said Mark with a vengeance. "I don't even want to be near him. I will only mate with Falzar, not some guy who looks like Falzar but is completely someone else." said Elva. "That is what I want to hear." said Mark. **

**Mark and Godith left to go off and fight the Dark Master, while Elva stayed at the Palace. "How are we going to do this Mark?" asked Godith. "I don't know, just be careful, ok." said Mark. **

**They met at where the Dark Master wants to fight Mark in the burned fields. Few minutes later, the Dark Master arrived with Cynder. "Well, well, well, we meet again." said Malefor. "Ah I see you brought someone that is willing to help you. Well I brought mine. Cynder will take care of her. Won't you?" said Malefor. "Yes I will Master, I will make her suffer." said Cynder. "Mark, you and me will fight for our lives. I can already tell that you are worried, because if I die I take Falzar with me and you won't get him back. Oh how bad it is to lose an innocent life. Hahahaha!"laughed the Dark Master. "You know what? You two, Malefor and Cynder, might as well go screw each other instead of fighting us alright? Cause I am sick of this. I will make sure that I will get Falzar back, no matter what it takes and that Cynder will be back to her normal self." said Mark angerly. "Say that about me and the Dark Master again and I swear I will make you pay." said Cynder with anger in her eyes. "Ha, bring it fool." Cynder lost it. She charged at Mark, only to be taken down by Godith. "You don't lay a finger on him, unless you take me out." said Godith. "As you wish, fool." Godith and Cynder took to the air, and started fighting. Cynder was slashing and biting Godith. Godith was also doing the same thing except she was burning Cynder most of the times. Mark and the Dark Master didn't move. They both looked up and watch at which female was better. The battler between them was getting more intense. Cynder did something that neither Mark, Godith or the Dark Master expected . Cynder flew up high, and dove straight for Godith. "Ha, bad move girl." said Godith. Godith was charging up a fire beam in her mouth. The energy got bigger and bigger. Cynder realized her mistake and she couldn't pull out of her dive for she was going to fast. Godith fired the beam at Cynder which hit her perfectly in the chest. It send Cynder crashing and burning to the ground below. Just before Cynder landed hard, she stopped. 'What the? Who saved me?' thought Cynder. She turned around and looked and saw that Godith caught Cynder by the tail. "Your lucky that your mind is taken over by Malefor. Otherwise I would've just killed you."said Godith. She dropped Cynder to the ground, and then punched her in the head. A knockout punch. "Sweet dreams loser." said Godith. Godith had won her match, but now it was time for Mark and Malefor. **

**Mark charged at Malefor. Malefor disappeared. 'What? He knows how to do that vanishing move. Great this will be harder than I expected.' thought Mark. "MARK!" shouted Godith. As he turned and looked, he saw the Dark Master with his razor sharp tail held at Godith's throat. "Well now I must say, you look rather beautiful Godith. It'll be shame to just kill such a pretty thing like you right here. You seem to be better looking than Elva or Cynder. Care to join my side?" asked the Dark Master. "You can just go screw yourself. I fought Cynder, 1-1, now you bring me into your match against Mark. I will never join you." said Godith. "You wish, fool." As the Dark Master was about to cut Godith's throat, Godith gave the Dark Master a low blow. (OUCH! Don't want to get a low blow from Godith) "Ohohohohoho, ohfffffffff, awwwwww, ahhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, owwwwwwww, damn, my jewels." said the Dark Master. He fell onto his knees. "Hmph, that is what you get from trying to kill me like that and telling me what you want to do with me"said Godith. Mark was laughing. "Aw man that was funny, nice one honey. HAHAHA!! YOU DESERVE IT!! HAHAHAHA!!" Mark fell to the floor cracking up. "Sometimes I just wonder if you are on drugs." said Godith. "Which reminds me, keep your hormones in your pants, you pervert." Godith left and went to a save location from the battle. The Dark Master slowly got back up. Mark also got back up but was still laughing. "Ohhhhhh jeez, when did she learn to do that?" said Malefor. "From me." said Mark. **

**Mark took the advantage. Malefor was still weakened by the blow to the jewels, so he charged at him and punched him perfectly on the side of his face. Malefor went flying. Mark caught up with him easily, he then kicked Malefor hard into the air. Malefor was a rag doll to Mark. Again Mark caught up and send Malefor flying back down. Kept repeating this method for a while. Hit, Fly, Catch up, and Hit again. It went on for more than 10 minutes. The last kick sent Malefor flying through the air, which was pretty high. Mark teleported ahead of Malefor and elbowed him hard to the face and send him flying down to the ground. Godith was watching from the side from a safe place. She started to notice that Cynder was getting back up. She flew to Cynder only to be surprised by her. Cynder did something she did not know at all, she casted a warp that took Godith and sended her to another dimension. 'That takes care of that one. I will help my Master now.' thought Cynder. Mark looked around to find Godith just only to see her go through a portal to another world. 'S, she got send to another world.' thought Mark. Cynder was closing in on Mark. Just as she was about to cast the portal on him, Mark teleported behind Cynder. Cynder turned around just to see a yellow-orange beam being shot from Mark's hand. Cynder was almost dead. She landed hard onto the ground. She was barley alive. Cynder received scratches and burned marks all over her. She also broke her wings, arms, legs, and back. 'I got to be careful. I cannot lose both of them.' thought Mark. Just as Mark returned his attention to the Dark Master. A portal was casted towards Mark. 'Oh hells no, I ain't leaving this place until Malefor is send to Convexity. Mark dodged the portal which continued on upward. Mark and the Dark Master both casted a portal at each other at the same time. Both Mark and Malefor thought that they casted first. Mark then casted a paralyzing spell at Malefor. 'Ha you won't escape now. Guess I will leave now.' thought Mark. He couldn't move. 'What the?' he looked around to see Cynder with a smile on her face. "I casted a paralyzing spell too, fool." said Cynder as she then passed out. The Dark Master and Mark both watched in horror as the portals that where send by each other, came towards each other. The portals hit and vanished. Mark and the Dark Master were no where in sight. Elva was at the Palace. She had a excellent view of the battle. She was sad to see Mark and Godith gone. Along with Falzar who was taken over by the Dark Master. "All that is left now is Cynder and Spyro." said Elva.**

**The Dark Master was sent to Convexity. "No, NO, NO!! Not Convexity!! I will be trapped here forever with this fool's body!!" screamed Malefor. "I hope that when Cynder wakes up she will know what to do." said Malefor.**

**Mark was sent to Earth. 'Wow, how lucky of me to end up back at home.' thought Mark. He landed in the middle of some fields. He sat up and saw Godith standing right next to him. "Good thing you and I were both sent here. At least we are together." said Godith. "Yeah but now we have to find out who is your sister. I have a feeling it is Cynder. You two looked almost alike." said Mark. "If she is my sister, then I, no, we will be glad that she is found. All that is left is to turn her back to her original self." said Godith. They both teleported back to New York City, and started to look for Godith's Mother's Will.**

**The End.**

**Thank you for reading, _"The Dark Master's Return"_. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I typed it up for you guys to read. **

**Being Made right now is my next story. _"The Legend of Spyro: Rise of the Dragons"_**


End file.
